World of Timmy: The Movie
World of Timmy: The Movie is a 2006 American-Canadian-Singaporean-French-Australian animated comedy film based on the animated television series, World of Timmy, created by Howie McFowl. The film was distributed by Lionsgate for the US and Canada, and Paramount Pictures and Universal Studios for the rest of the world under United International Pictures. The film centers around how Stella takes a toy she wants from Toys "R" Us without paying for it. Timmy and Luiguy try to take the toy away from her so she can get prosecuted, while Stella tries to stop them and restore her reputation. However, there is someone evil, that is Bongo, the man who had to destroy Timmy, Stella, and the rest of the cartoons. Now, Timmy is the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world. The film was released in theaters on July 21, 2006 and on home video on October 15, 2006. The film went on to gross $729 million worldwide in theaters while produced on a modest $21 million budget, making it a critical and financial success, and it did receive generally positive reviews from critics, who appreciated the humorous plot. Reception The film was a financial success, grossing $729,927,820 against its $20 million budget. Critical reception It received generally positive reviews from critics. On the website Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 79% "Certified Fresh" rating, and on Metacritic, it holds a 67 out of 100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The critical consensus reads: "An amazing movie adaption with its main characters, Stella, Timmy, and Little Guy." Roger Ebert gave it 3.5 out of 4 stars and said "It's a visionary movie/show with style". Aaron Mitchell, who did the screenplay for the movie said "It's just a regular animated film made with Microsoft PowerPoint and various animation technologies that we paid over $500,000 for." Release Lionsgate released the film in theaters on July 21, 2006. Marketing Burger King promoted the film with a set of 8 kids meal toys featuring the characters from the film. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film with its new World of Timmy EXTREME Sundae that comprises of crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. A large marketing campaign backed the film with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2006 and 2007. Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on November 4, 2005, and was later released with Chicken Little, Zathura: A Space Adventure, Metro Cone, Yours, Mine, & Ours, and Hoodwinked!. *The official trailer was released on February 10, 2006, and was shown with Curious George, Doogal, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Over the Hedge, X-Men: The Last Stand, Cars, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, and Nacho Libre. *TV spots began to air between June 22 and August 11, 2006. Home media Main article: World of Timmy: The Movie/Home media Lionsgate Home Entertainment released the film on DVD in October 15, 2006 and on VHS on December 12, 2006, the VHS is one of the last releases by Lionsgate on such a format. Category:Movies